


better in the morning: a finnick odair fanmix

by hellebored



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: (not so much in song content as song order), Character Study, Drug Use, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Playlist, somebody give the man a hug. jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellebored/pseuds/hellebored
Summary: the great golden finnick odair, disassembled.Fanmix. Includes cover art, track list, and links to spotify and youtube.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 6





	better in the morning: a finnick odair fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> These are loosely ordered from the 65th games to Mockingjay.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188942139@N08/50000522037/in/dateposted-public/)

TRACK LIST.

time to pretend // _mgmt_  
they only love you when you die // _vast_  
lewis gets fucked into space // _owen pallett_  
available // _the national_  
did you know? // _villagers_  
better in the morning // _birdtalker_  
ocean eyes // _geographer_  
flames // _vast_  
beg, steal or borrow // _jacko hooper_  
quiet light // _the national_  
girl in the war // _josh ritter_  
i'll come running // _paul thomas saunders_

* * *

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/embed/playlist/2jQLmPTkEsyIwQRHbUwaXI) // [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/embed/videoseries?list=PL26zTHjVWeXcb3k2p6vm7SS8hfn2iMor-)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! every time I hear _girl in the war_ I want to cry. welcome to hell!! welcome to hell!!
> 
> This is the accompaniment to [this fanmix for Annie.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693466)


End file.
